<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hunted (short story) by 5ingum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897480">The Hunted (short story)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ingum/pseuds/5ingum'>5ingum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The King of Manhunt [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Challenges, Fame, Flashbacks, Friendship, Games, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nobility, Not Really Character Death, POV Third Person, Rivalry, Royalty, Teamwork, World Domination, throwback to the time i-</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ingum/pseuds/5ingum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>---this is the third part of The King of Manhunt series---<br/>---they go in chronological order---<br/>---you can read them as independent stories too---<br/>---lots of characters to write about owo me shook---<br/>---attempted fight scenes---<br/>---MCC and Manhunt references---<br/>---winners and losers---<br/>---no spoilers---<br/>---NO MERCY meow~ ---<br/>--- i'm simping---<br/>---enjoy---</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The King of Manhunt [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hunted (short story)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     George recalls what happened just yesterday on the 100th MCC. He still can't believe what happened, although he can't distract himself. He's going to be battling Technoblade, Wilbursoot, Ph1LzA, and Seapeekay in Manhunt in a few hours. Dream has multiple plans and been debating with Bad on everything and Sapnap has taken it more seriously than anything he's had before (which is not that much according to George).</p><p>     Just yesterday, the Dream Team had seized the 100th MCC crowns for themselves. In the Dodge-bolt arena the Pink Piglets were on one side (Technoblade, Wilbursoot, Philza, and Seapeekay) and on the other the Green Guardians (Dream, GeorgeNotFound, Sapnap, and Badboyhalo).</p><p>    "Round Five!" The announcement was made and then there was the countdown.</p><p>     "Augh! I knew that was going to happen." Dream and Technoblade traded right off the bat and shot each other at the same time.</p><p>      "No! Dream!" George screamed.</p><p>    "I got the arrow!" Bad grabbed the arrow on the ground before Philza could get the one Techno dropped and shot him back. "They have both! Both!" Sapnap yelled and they started jumping around in anticipation and to avoid being targeted. One. Two.</p><p>     "AHHH!" Seapeekay shot at George he got hit. Dream and George hurried to watch with all the others from the top.</p><p>    "You can do it! Come on!"</p><p>    "The victory is so close you can smell it!"</p><p>     "It's just Wilbur and Seapeekay! You can do it!" Bad shot at Wilbur twice and got him the second time.</p><p>    "YES!" George screamed and heard the same around him. The green flags all around gave him the confidence. They can win. They will win. Beat the odds. Be there. Get there. They'd gotten the coins to secure first on the board and now they got to take down the Sleepy Boi Inc one by one. This crown was meant for them.</p><p>    "Sapnap!" Bad body blocked for Sapnap saving him from Seapeekay's arrow that was seconds away from hitting him. "AHHHH!" Sapnap gets the arrow and shoots right there while Seapeekay shoots back at him at the same time. Sapnap moves to the left letting the arrow wiz past him. Luckily, the arrow hits Seapeekay and fireworks go off.</p><p>       "THE WINNERS OF THE 100th Minecraft Championships is the Green Guardians!"</p><p>      "Sapnap! That was AWESOME!"</p><p>      "AAAAAAAAA! Oh my god! You JUKED him!"</p><p>      "YEAH POG! LET'S GOOOOOO!"</p><p>      "WE MUFFIN DID IT! Winner's POV!"</p><p>    The four of them were led to the podium where they all stood wearing their shiny new gold crowns in front of all the other forty noble players down below. They held up Sapnap on their shoulders and had smiles that only victors could have on their faces. </p><p>-                                                                                                                           -                                                                                                                          -         </p><p>     George, Dream, Bad, and Sapnap enter the End.</p><p>     "They're in the end. They used the other portal." Wilbur informs his group and everyone hears it with the mike and speakers they wear on their game skins.</p><p>     They spawn on the obsidian platform covered in lava and Techno shoots from afar at the end crystal they placed right in the middle. It explodes and they all fly up in the air screaming.</p><p>     "GEORGE!"</p><p>     "NOO!"</p><p>     "BAD!"</p><p>     "SAPNAP!"</p><p>     "DREAM!"</p><p>     "OH MY GOD!"</p><p>     They pearl onto the island and then splash themselves with instant health potion at the same time. The sound of the breaking of the glass bottles all at the same time was as if they were announcing their entrance. Their potion particles in case of a trap (fire protection, water breathing, etc.) circle and float away with the wind. The dark world with the only light coming from the end crystals and the purple eyes of the dragon which snarls up above and the eyes of the enderman standing around. The wind blows in their faces as they stand on the floating island over the void. Their hair flies in the air and their clothes flap. They sneak- swords and shields out and ready for action- and Dream gets his bow out. George in front, Bad and Sapnap on either side, and Dream in the middle. The obsidian pillars stand up tall on the island; the bedrock station for the dragon mysteriously stands in the center.</p><p>     Techno runs off unsuccessful with his attempt to kill the team with one swing and to make sure he doesn't get ganged up on. He elytras his way down from one of the pillars to hide down below underground.</p><p>    "You're kidding. They lived that? THEY LIVED."</p><p>    "AUGH HOW??"</p><p>    "ALL OF THEM WHAT THE-"Taking a defeat the team express their disappointment with cries and then go silent. They know an attack is going to happen. Nobody is going to leave there without winning or losing it all. Die and lose or kill and win.</p><p>    Dream shoots one of the highest towers and it explodes with one arrow and one try. The dragon gives out a world shaking roar and shoots out dragon breath onto the ground. Dream's aim is impeccable. Dream proceeds to start to shoot at the other eight towers. They got lucky with their generation as it's not that common to have less than ten towers.</p><p>     He gets one more before Techno's team decide to jump him. Techno comes to attack Dream and with the loudest highest pitched bloody scream George body blocks and swings at Techno. Dream snipes one more and then runs to get the ones in the cages. Techno chases after Dream and George chases.</p><p>     In the center Bad is arranging the explosive beds and waiting for the dragon with Sapnap. Seapeekay fights Sapnap and Bad fights Philza. Sapnap has the enchanted diamond sword to use on the dragon when he comes to attack. Everyone screams, cries, and yells as they fight each other. Dream doesn't leave his bow and shoots the cage ones. Philza gets flown up by the dragon and tries to MLG water bucket and instead falls off the edge of the island. With Philza off his back Bad and Sapnap gang up on Seapeekay and he runs.</p><p>    Meanwhile, George fights both Techno and Wilbur to protect Dream and drinks a strength pot.</p><p>     "Philza! He's dead!"</p><p>     "I’m low! I'm low!" Seapeekay informs out of habit and Sapnap switches to the dragon sword to finish him while Bad snips him with a trident from afar. "AHH! I'm dead!" His eyes go wide with surprise and he poofs into air after failing to use his shield.</p><p>     With the help of the strength pot and his golden apples, George has managed to keep Wilbur and Techno away from Dream long enough for him to get all the towers from down below.</p><p>    "WOOOO!" Dream shoots the dragon in the air and she swivels around in the air. Then Dream gets carried up in the air by the dragon and tossed.         </p><p>    "DREAM!!" George cries as he sees him midair.</p><p>    "DIE! Blood for the blood god! DIE DREAM!" Techno yells. He pearls onto the closest pillar avoiding unavoidable death in the void and then MLG waters the way down the tower while Techno and Wilbur shoot with their crossbows. Another moment to his name and his legendary powers of endurance.</p><p>    George screams bloody murder again and stabs Wilbur with his sword and with strength pot from behind. Wilbur poofs away hollering about his death and his last gaze was a scared one to Techno.</p><p>    "It isn't over till it's over." Technoblade laughs nervously as he turns around and swings his sword again. George and Technoblade both fight it out as Bad and Sapnap get the dragon to less than half health; Dream hides and shoots the dragon. Techno doesn't think he can take a 1v4 like this. He decides to run from George and try to kill Dream who has all their arrows and knock him off into the void hopefully to give them all enough time to regroup into the end and fight once more. The dragon isn't coming down anytime soon. Although, Sapnap and Bad both sneak up on him George and Dream both shoot at the same time. George shoots Techno off the edge to which he tries to ender pearl back on and Dream shoots the dragon. One more shot and the dragon is dead!</p><p>     "I MADE IT. AHHH!" Techno teleports into the middle of Sapnap, Bad, and George and swings wildly and tries to run past. Instead he gets shoved to the ground and trips on his cape. Three sharp toothed smiles. Three bloody and beaten faces. Three pairs of devilish eyes surround him. Horns. Goggles. Headband.</p><p>   They all gang up on him as Dream shoots with sweaty hands and misses a few times. The Muffintiers swing at Techno and Techno takes a risk by shooting with his crossbow at Dream as he tries to escape through a gap in the group. George stabs him in the back with his full body force, eyes glowing blue with murder on his mind, as he does so he dies and they all yell until their lungs hurt.</p><p>   "OOHHH!" Dream on one heart after the crossbow hit shoots the dragon and it explodes and experience falls from the sky. He eats to regen his health and stands still to exclaim with the others. They jump and the barrier on the tournament arena opens up.</p><p>     "The Winners of the Final Manhunt is the Dream Team!"</p><p>     The crowd screams and cheers so loud it feels like it could be heard from space. George feels as if he's able to let out a breath he had been holding for the whole game. Sapnap feels dizzy and he leans on George as he waves at the crowd. Light shines on their faces and Bad stabs his trident into the ground. The wind picks up pace and light flash at them taking millions of pictures a minute.</p><p>     "WOOOOOOOO! POGGG! WE DID IT!" Dream screams with both arms up in the air.</p><p>    "HELL YEAH! LET'S FREAKING GOO!" Sapnap screams and George laughs hard. Bad tries to catch his breath and screams too.</p><p>   "YEAAAAAAAH!!!!!" George and Bad scream and their voices echo out to the audience. Four screens that show their perspective on one half of the arena all now show them standing hands up in the air yelling after their victory.</p><p>   Their hands are sweaty, their legs are going to break, and their arms are numb; their heart beats in their ears like drums, their ears bleed from all the screams, their adrenaline is still pumping strong, their voices are dead out of yelling so hard, and their head pounding like a hammer. They still stand strong leaning on each other and wave at the crowd.</p><p>    Fireworks go off and confetti fills the entire arena and stadium. The stadium is so big that millions of people fit and can watch at once and they all are screaming, shouting, yelling, and it feels like a storm that just unleashed into the world. Something unnatural and conquering the world and as the four of them stand there hand in hand, arms up in the air, smiles ear to ear holding the giant golden lava cup of Manhunt and wearing their MCC crowns they make everyone know this is their storm- they're the eye of the storm- and this storm that shakes the world to its core is their legacy. It's their world now. And everyone else is just living in it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey thanks for making it this far! I wrote this on a sugar high at 11 at night yesterday (like all my writing basically) so if it's kinda crazy that's why (also i listen to party music blast on full volume). If you'd like to leave a comment or kudos I will appreciate much uwu &lt;3! Anyway, there are more parts to come and in total I have seven parts planned out so far. I don't write fanfics so thanks for any and all support y'all have given me it encourages me to write more (hopefully it gets better as you read because I'm practicing more ???). Also MCC is tomorrow and I'm mega hyped for the epic duo between Techno and Dream --amazing-- show stopping-- never seen before-- beautiful green man and pig man combination that will dominate this universe---<br/>also the sad-ist animation is godly and I won't stop watching it so i made it my pfp</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>